Saison 8 Chapitre 10
Ça va faire mal The whole episode is one giant fight scene. Just go with it FILSS : en : Alarm, security breech, level Alpha. All personnel report for duty. This is not a drill. fr : Alerte, brèche de sécurité, niveau Alpha. Tout le personnel à son poste. Ce n’est pas un exercice. Fade in to the Reds running from Tex, and Caboose in a control room overlooking it SIMMONS : en : Run! fr : Courez GRIF : en : Oh crap! Where is she? fr : '''Oh, merde ! Où est-elle ? '''SIMMONS : en : I don't wanna die! fr : Je ne veux pas mourir ! CABOOSE : en : Sheila, we have to help them. fr : Sheila, on doit les aider. FILSS : en : Help who? fr : Aider qui ? CABOOSE : en : The Reds! Tex is attacking them, we have to stop her. fr : Les Rouges ! Tex les attaquent, on doit l’arrêter. FILSS : en : Stop Agent Texas? Oh no, absolutely not. We should never interfere with an ongoing battlefield simulation test. Our job is to observe and document. fr : Arrêter l’agent Texas ? Oh non, absolument pas. On ne devrait jamais perturber un test de simulation de champ de bataille en cours. Notre boulot est d’observer et consigner. CABOOSE : en : But she'll kill them. fr : Mais elle va les tuer ! FILSS : en : Oh, that would be wonderful! What a successful test. fr : Oh, ce serait magnifique ! Une vraie réussite ! SARGE : en : We need to keep moving, men. Come on, double-time. Hell I'd settle for single-time. fr : Il faut qu’on reste en mouvement, messieurs. Allez, au trot. Enfin, je me contenterais d’aller au pas. SIMMONS : en : Maybe we should just fight. I'm afraid she's gonna start picking us off one by- fr : On devrait peut-être se battre. J’ai peur qu’elle se mette à nous éliminer un par… Tex punches through the wall Simmons is standing next to and slams his face into it SIMMONS : en : -one! fr :… un ! And the battle begins SIMMONS : en : Oh man, forget this. I need to get a bigger weapon. Caboose, help us! fr : Oh, bon sang, oubliez ça. Il me faut un plus gros calibre. Caboose, aide-nous ! CABOOSE : en : How? The computer won't let me. She's mean! This place is filled with mean ladies. fr : Comment ? L’ordinateur m’en empêchera. Elle est méchante ! Cet endroit est rempli de dames méchantes. SIMMONS : en : Push some buttons, I don't know! fr : Appuie sur des boutons, je ne sais pas ! CABOOSE : en : Buttons!? Oh man, I love buttons! Beep bup bup boop beep bup boop. fr : Des boutons ?! Oh, bon sang, j’adore les boutons ! A crate of large weapons tips over and drops them next to Simmons SIMMONS : en : Wow. That actually worked perfectly. Thanks! fr : Ouah, en fait, ça a marché à la perfection. Merci ! CABOOSE : en : Great! How the heck did I do that? fr : Super ! Merde, comment j’ai fait ça ? GRIF : en : Ow! fr : Aïe ! TUCKER : en : Hey Simmons, what the hell is going on in there? fr : Hé, Simmons, bordel, il se passe quoi là-dedans ? SIMMONS : en : You gotta help us! Do you know how to use that thing? fr : Tu dois nous aider ! Tu sais te servir de cette chose ? TUCKER : en : My sword? Fuck yeah I know how to use it. What's to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fuckin' sword dude, it's not a fighter jet. fr : Mon épée ? Pour sûr que je sais m’en servir ! Qu’y a-t-il à comprendre pour trancher-trancher-planter ? C’est une foutue épée, mec, pas un avion de chasse ! SIMMONS : en : Just come and help me. fr : Viens nous aider. Tex kicks Sarge's and Grif's ass a little GRIF : en : Wait wait wait- fr : Attends, attends… Tex hits Grif really, really hard in the dick, then kicks him across the room, where a teleporter falls on him and he pops out another one GRIF : en : O-ho o-ho. TUCKER : en : Hey Sweet Cheeks! Remember me? Step away from the idiot! fr : Hé, beauté fatale ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Éloigne-toi de l’idiot ! SIMMONS : en : Oh God, please don't let her see me. fr : Mon Dieu, je t’en supplie, empêche-la de me voir. A huge crate falls between Tex and Tucker CABOOSE : en : Yes! I saved Tucker! Oh wait... I saved Tucker. fr : Oui ! J’ai sauvé Tucker ! Oh, attendez… j’ai sauvé Tucker. TUCKER : en : Caboose, what're you doing? You're messing up my plan with Simmons. I was supposed to distract her for him. fr : Caboose, tu fais quoi ? Tu as bousillé mon plan avec Simmons. J’étais censé la distraire pour lui. SIMMONS : en : You ratted me out, you son of a bitch! fr : Tu m’as balancé, espèce de salopard ! Simmons fires a rocket at Tex, who tosses a teleporter at it, making it come out another teleporter, launching Simmons into the first one, so he comes out the second one to be tossed by Tex into Tucker SIMMONS : en : Oh shit! Oh shit! fr : Oh, merde ! Oh, merde ! TUCKER : en : That was awesom- ow! fr : C’était géni… aïe ! CABOOSE : en : Um, can we use turrets on her or, some explodey firey thing? fr : Euh, peut-on se servir des tourelles ou d’un machin armé explosif, contre elle ? FILSS : en : That would be outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols. I cannot do that. fr : Cela outrepasserait les limites de mon protocole de sécurité standard. Je ne peux pas faire ça. GRIF : en : What do we do Sarge? fr : Que fait-on, Sarge ? SARGE : en : I don't know, I've never hit a girl in my life. fr : Je ne sais pas, je n’ai jamais frappé une fille de ma vie. SIMMONS : en : Yeah, I noticed. Try harder! fr : Ouais, j’ai remarqué. Redoublons d’efforts ! GRIF : en : Hah! The fight is rejoined, with Simmons eventually knocking Grif into Tex's foot, dick first GRIF : en : Ha-how! SIMMONS : en : Oh no, Grif! fr : Oh, non, Grif ! GRIF : en : Yipe! Tex tries to shoot Grif in the face with a shotgun, but it's out of ammo SARGE : en : Private Grif, you should be ashamed of yourself. We've run out of ammo again! That's your responsibility! fr : Soldat Grif, tu devrais avoir honte de toi. On est encore à court de munitions ! C’est ta responsabilité ! GRIF : en : Huh. I guess this is the first time my laziness has ever saved my- fr : J’imagine que c’est la toute première fois que ma fainéantise me sauve… Tex steps on Grif's chest GRIF : en : -life! Protect me cone! fr : … la vie ! Protège-moi, cône ! Grif holds a construction cone over his face, and Tex hits him in the dick with the shotgun, knocking him quite a distance into Simmons SIMMONS : en : Watch it! fr : Fais gaffe ! GRIF : en : You watch it. fr : Toi, fais gaffe. SARGE : en : You idiots, let me show you how it's done. fr : Espèce d’idiots, laissez-moi vous montrer comment on fait. Tex punches Sarge in the face and knocks him back to Simmons and Grif GRIF : en : Nice demonstration Sarge. fr : Belle démonstration, Sarge. SARGE : en : Ah shut up. fr : Ah, la ferme. SIMMONS : en : Hey guys, look up there. fr : Hé, les gars, regardez là-haut. Tucker finally gets up, and sees a giant crate looming over himself and Tex TUCKER : en : Uhh, what? Hey Caboose! Remember when I said not to help me? Forget that, I need you to help me. Right now! fr : Euh, quoi ? Hé, Caboose ! Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit de ne pas m’aider ? Oublie ça, il faut que tu m’aides. Tout de suite ! CABOOSE : en : What holds up that crate? fr : Qu’est-ce qui soutient cette caisse ? FILSS : en : Mechanical controls are on the left side of the console. fr : Les commandes mécaniques se trouvent du côté gauche de la console. The crate drops, Tucker dives out of the way, Tex catches the crate TUCKER : en : I can't believe that worked! ...Aw fuck, that didn't work! fr : Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça a marché ! Ah, merde, ça ne marche pas ! FILSS : en : I knew that would not work. Agent Tex is a bit of a badass. fr : Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. L’agent Texas est un peu dur à cuire. Tex throws the crate at the Reds and Tucker GRIF : en : We gotta get outta here! fr : On doit se casser d’ici ! SIMMONS : en : We'll be crushed! fr : On va se faire écraser ! TUCKER : en : Don't worry guys, I got this. SWISH! fr : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m’en occupe. TRANCHE ! Tucker splits the crate with his sword, and the two halves go to either side of the Reds, covering them in medpacks GRIF : en : Ow! We're crushed. fr : Aïe ! On s’est fait écraser. TUCKER : en : Aw fuckberries. Tex, can you- oh! fr : Ah, fait chier. Tex, peux-tu… oh ! Tex kicks Tucker in the chest TUCKER : en : Alright, you know what, that's it. Come here. fr : D’accord, tu sais quoi ? Ça suffit ! Approche. SIMMONS : en : Oh thank God, thought I was a goner. Sarge, where are you? fr : Oh, Dieu merci, je pensais être fichu. Sarge, où êtes-vous ? Sarge pops up out of a pile of medpacks SARGE : en : Rrr, what happened? I feel defeated, yet inexplicably rejuvinated. fr : Que s’est-il passé ? Je me sens vaincu, mais inexpliquablement rajeuni. Tucker and Tex "fight" TUCKER : en : Swish-fuck! Swoosh-fah! Ah, stab- God dammit! Gah! Oh come on. O-aow, bullshit! fr : Tranche… merde ! Fend… ah ! Ah, plante… bordel de Dieu ! Ah ! Oh, allez ! Ouille, Tex kicks Tucker through the teleporter GRIF : en : Whoa, did you see that? fr : Ouah, tu as vu ça ? SIMMONS : en : How would I have missed that? fr : Comment aurais-je pu rater ça ? Tucker emerges from a teleporter into Tex's grip, Tex grabs the sword, and the sword goes out TUCKER : en : What's the matter Tex, you having trouble keeping it up? Don't worry, it happens to everybody. Well, not me but... fr : Ç’est quoi, le problème, Tex ? Tu as du mal à la garder haute ? Ne t’inquiète pas, ça arrive à tout le monde. Enfin, pas moi, mais… SARGE : en : That rocket launcher's one of the older models, right? fr : Ce lance-roquette est un vieux modèle, pas vrai ? TUCKER : en : Ow! Ow! Ahow! SIMMONS : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. SARGE : en : That means it's got heat seeking. fr : Ça veut dire qu’il dispose d’un guidage thermique. TUCKER : en : I didn't know that was there! fr : J’ignorais que c’était là ! SARGE : en : Now lock on and let her rip! fr : Bon, vise et déchire-la ! SIMMONS : en : Oh right, I forgot about that. fr : Oh, exact, j’avais oublié ça. TUCKER : en : Ow, holy crap, you just don't know how to use it- fr : Oh, bordel de merde, tu ne sais pas t’en servir… Tucker flies through a teleporter, emerging completely black again TUCKER : en : -bitch! Dammit I hate this black stuff, what the hell is it? fr :… garce ! Bordel, je déteste cette substance noire. Bordel, c’est quoi ? GRIF : en : There she is! fr : La voilà ! TUCKER : en : Huh? fr : Hein ? SARGE : en : Get her! fr : Attrapez-la ! SIMMONS : en : Wait, guys... fr : Attendez, les gars… Sarge and Grif start beating on Tucker TUCKER : en : Ow, come on! I'm not Tex I'm a Blue. I'm not the one you're fighting. Leave me the fuck alone! fr : Aïe, allons ! Je ne suis pas Tex, je suis un Bleu. Je ne suis pas celui que vous combattez. Foutez-moi la paix ! GRIF : en : She kicks hard. fr : Elle encaisse bien. Sarge gets Tucker in a headlock and punches the top of his head a bunch TUCKER : en : Why are you hitting me, I'm not Tex. fr : Pourquoi me frappez-vous ? Je ne suis pas Tex ! SIMMONS : en : Sarge, hold on, hold on! fr : Sarge, attendez, attendez ! SARGE : en : Hm? SIMMONS : en : I think that's Tucker, not Tex. fr : Je pense que c’est Tucker, pas Tex. TUCKER : en : See I told you! Ow- fr : Tu vois, je te l’avais dit ! Aïe… Another punch TUCKER : en : -ow you fucker! Why'd you do that? fr : Espèce de salaud ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? SARGE : en : Meh, force o' habit. fr : Bof, déformation professionnelle. TUCKER : en : Man you guys are n-ah- fr : Bon sang, vous êtes… Tucker, staggering backwards, trips over a medpack and into Grif, and they end up leaning against each other on either end of a teleporter on the ground GRIF : en : Hey, watch it- whoa- fr : Hé, fais gaffe… oh là… TUCKER : en : Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa- GRIF : en : Don't fall in the- fr : Ne tombe pas dans le… Tex looks at it from the adjoining teleporter GRIF : en : Hold still hold still, I can see her. She's right over there by the other- fr : Ne bouge surtout pas, je la vois. Elle est juste là-bas, de l’autre… Tex puts her head through the teleporter and emerges beneath Tucker and Grif GRIF : en : Uh oh. TUCKER : en : Grif, I see her. fr : Grif, je la vois. Tex punches Grif in the dick, and he falls into the teleporter, leaving Tucker off-balance GRIF : en : What is your problem with my balls? fr : C’est quoi, ton problème avec mes boules ? TUCKER : en : Whoa, who-whoa, hawhoa! Aw crap. fr : Oh, merde. Tucker falls through the teleporter and backs into Tex, who suplexes him and goes for the mount and starts punching him TUCKER : en : O-ho, wow, right into the mount, huh? O-hoa, not even gonna buy dinner? Come on, I like your style. fr : Oh, ouah, direct au-dessus, hein ? Oh, on ne va même pas dîner ? Sérieux, j’aime ton style. SARGE : en : Simmons, what're you waiting for? fr : Simmons, qu’attends-tu ? SIMMONS : en : They look the same, which one do I shoot? fr : On dirait les mêmes, sur lequel dois-je tirer ? TUCKER : en : Ahow, shoot the one who's winning dumbass! fr : Aïe, tire sur celui qui a le dessus, imbécile ! GRIF : en : Ow. Grif, cradling his balls, staggers into the line of fire SIMMONS : en : Grif! Watch it! fr : Grif ! Attention ! GRIF : en : Uh-huh-huh. Tex knocks Tucker into Grif, then punches him into the ground so hard the black stuff flies off his armor as he slides back to the Reds TUCKER : en : Ahoww, ow. SARGE : en : Wow, knocked the black right off ya. fr : Ouah, Ça t’a débarrassé du noir. TUCKER : en : That's racist. fr : C’est raciste. SARGE : en : You're all clear Simmons, now shoot her! fr : Tu as le feu vert, Simmons, tire-lui dessus ! SIMMONS : en : Fire in the hole! fr : Le feu au cul ! Simmons fires at Tex, who does some teleporter acrobatics and gets the missile chasing her back toward the Reds TUCKER : en : Are you fucking kidding me? Run! fr : Vous vous foutez de moi ? Courez ! After they all bump into each other, Tex knocks down Tucker, Sarge and Simmons with a single punch, and slides between Grif's legs GRIF : en : Oh God, not my ba- fr : Mon Dieu, pas mes bou… The missile goes through his legs GRIF : en : Oh thank God. I thought I was- fr : Oh, Dieu merci. Je pensais être… Tex hops into the floor teleporter and the missile detonates just behind the teleporter GRIF : en : FUCK! fr : MERDE ! The explosion sends everyone flying, except Tex who looks like a badass. Sarge, Simmons and Tucker land, and Tex carefully positions a cement barricade so that Grif lands on it with his dick, denting it GRIF : en : Ooaaah! Why won't you just kill me? fr : Pourquoi tu ne m’achèves pas ? CHURCH : en : Hey Tex! fr : Hé, Tex ! The round floating thing Church has been living in since the middle of last season bounces off Tex's head and we see Church in a human body again CHURCH : en : How 'bout you pick on somebody your own size? fr : Que dirais-tu de t’en prendre à quelqu’un de ta taille ? Accès aux autres épisodes